The Summoner's Calling
by Whiteylighty
Summary: A story of Whitelight and Everlongs path to their destiny Chapter2 up sorry for the wait had some problems and am back on task
1. Chapter 1

**The Summoner's Calling – Chapter one**

We were running as fast as we could. This fiend was deadly and we knew we couldn't take it at this moment in time. We turned a bend and suddenly passed through an invisible door into a calm peaceful area. It was strange. It looked like the rest of this old fortress but something was different about it. The bleached bone walls remnant of the old days glistened. This made no sense, why would it be glistening?

"They didn't follow us!" Everlong said panting as she was rather out of breath. Everlong was a fellow white mage, who has been training as hard as I have until recently when she discovered the wonders of the Dragoon class. Finding that wyren egg and hatching it made her change her path. Yes you could say I was a little jealous but I have had my chance in the past but I decided to leave my wyren in the care of one of the priest in San d'oria. Everlong is a beautiful female Hume, one of the nicest I have ever met and probably ever will her chestnut brown hair lay on her head and only added to her beauty. Being Elven myself I am often looked at strangely for mixing with other races, but only the best can come from joining forces. Being a White mage is a tradition that was passed down from my parents and so on.

Anyway back to the current predicament I was facing. The beast hadn't followed us into this place which was strange, so we decided to look further into the cavern. Then the most beautiful thing I had ever seen was in the middle of one of the chambers. A large glowing crystal stood there, well stood might not be the correct word to use, it was hovering in mid air. The glistening hue of blue emanated around the cavern lighting it like a huge candle. We moved closer to it. "It's amazing!" I said

"Wow I wonder what it is?" Everlong replied

"You think we should ask people?" I said wondering if we should use our linkpearls to contact the others. A linkpearl for those of you who don't know is a pearl that allows us to communicate with others in our link.

"Hell no!" replied Everlong with great enthusiasm. "Not just yet anyway!"

"I wonder if this could be one of those ancient crystals created many years ago, I must go and research this in the library." I said to Everlong. Of course I already knew the library in San d'oria wouldn't hold the information I need. So I will have to go to the library in Windhurst to investigate this. I decided it was time to leave. "Come on Eve let's go!"

"Ok where we heading to?"

"I'm off to Windhurst, I will have to look into this more!" I explained "I'll Drop you off at Vahzl if you like!"

"Cool I need to go get some stuff from home I can outpost warp from there!"

"Ok hold on!" I began to cast the complicated Vahzl spell. As I concentrated on the destination and pictured the crystal in my mind, I uttered a small prayer to Altana. The light began to rise around me and the sound of spell casting began. As I rose my hand to complete the spell the teleport bubble surrounded us and we vanished, reappearing at Vahzl in Xacarabad.

I don't like to spend too much time in Xacarabad, mainly because of the snow but also because some very dangerous beasts live in the area. However it's always fun when I go with Eve because we race to the outpost. I was halfway there, the snow was thick, and the wind was blowing strong against my face. I knew I had to be careful as I was not emitting enough power yet for the beast men to leave me alone. Wow I do not know how she manages to do it every time but she always manages to beat me.

"Ok Whitey I'll catch up with you later!" At that Eve left. By now she is probably in Bastok, the warp doesn't take long, and that is here home country.

"Hi Whitey how goes things today?" Pelogrant asked as he began the motions to teleport me.

"Great! I'm having a blast. At the moment I'm quite happy I don't have your job." Pelogrant laughed as I said this. He had been stationed here for many years selling items to the controlling nation, and teleporting people to the home towns. I needed to go to San d'oria and Pelogrant was always so helpful, of course he made some money out of it.

"Okay Whitey! Off we go." Pelogrant began his casting and sent me on my way. It always feels funny when someone else teleports me and I always feel a bit out of sorts when I arrive at my destination. Even if it only lasts a second or two. Then there I was stood in front of Jeanvirgaud in Northern San D'oria. Jean was a strapping Elven man who teleports us to any place we have delivered supplies to for the realm.

"Where to Whitey?" he asked as I came around from my last trip.

"Saruta, please Jean" I asked. He had become used to my popping in and out all the time, using the service as a go between for various places. Before I realised what was happening I was whisked away. This journey was different however. Something strange was happening as it began, and suddenly I found myself stuck in a strange vortex. There was a sound, or a voice maybe a light. Then I heard words, and they formed meaning and I suddenly began to understand.

"Come to me Whitelight!" The voice was strange. It seduced me with its dream like quality, I was entranced right away. "We need you to awaken the path!" I had no idea what the voice was going on about but I knew I needed to know more. I tried to form words but it just came out as nonsense. "Whitelight find the way, follow the path, lead the others and become the one!" now it was starting to sound like a bad Jeuno movie. The voice started to fade and I suddenly found myself at the outpost on the outskirts of the town, Windhurst.

* * *

Everlong was in her home in the Bastokian Village. She had straightened her hair and was getting her armour on ready to take Lady, her Wyren, out for a walk. She left her home and went out into the dusky plains of Gustaberg.

"Lady, come to me my dear!" she called as she entered the plains. The Wyren appeared and flew beside Everlong, they ran together through the plains enjoying each other's company. When suddenly they were ambushed by a group of wandering Quadavs. The Quadavs were a strange beast man race, they wandered Gustaberg looking for something unkown to anyone else. They were very much like turtles walking on two legs. Everlong quickly drew her spear and pulled down the visor on her purple helmet. Lady readied her aggressive stance and awaited orders.

"Come on Lady lets dispense of these fiends." Everlong said with a fiery passion. She raised her spear and began to duel with the Quadav. Everlong finished off the beast with a single blow through the weak spot of the beast just below the shoulder.

"Well that was easy." Everlong explained

"Show off!" Lady responded through the telepathic link that existed between them.

Everlong continued on to her destination, she was on her way to help a fellow adventurer investigate the burning circle deep within the mines. Having already done this Everlong knew how to guide the poor soul on his quest. As she got closer to the entrance to the mines, a group of older Quadavs surrounded her. Immediately she wished she was using her white mage abilities to get out of this horror, instead she got into a fighting stance ready to stand up for herself. Then she remembered her pearl _"Guys I have a problem I'm surrounded by Quadavs I need some help" _she said mentally through her pearl.

"_OK Eve I'm close I'll be right there"_ Came the response through the pearl. The Quadavs suddenly began acting very strangely. They were chanting "We are the old ones, older than time, we were here back when the ancient ones were roaming the world." They repeated this over and over again. Everlong didn't know what was happening but took the opportunity to move out of the way. As she moved the Quadav's came too and began their attack.

One of them began by casting slow on Everlong, which was a spell that made her move a lot slower kind of like all your muscles seizing up at once, and she felt the strain on her begin to take hold. Then the next Quadav began to attack, this was strange how well they worked as a team. It frightened Everlong to the point were she started to feel it was lost. Then from behind she heard a cry and the clanging of swords

"Eve, were hear, lets do this!" Came the voice from behind her. Everlong turned to se Novadragon and Penfold behind her hacking their way through.

"I've been slowed!" She explained

"May Altana haste your progress!" Came the resounding boom from Penfold. Penfold is a Red Mage which was exciting as they are a great class of people. They can heal and fight, but it does take its strain and is not a job to be taken lightly. Everlong felt the slowness ease and a sudden speed enter her body as a bright orange light resounded around her. She lifted her spear and shouted "Lets end this!" she jumped into the air and landed next to Novadragon. "Fancy meeting you here!" She stated

"Well Eve you do get yourself into the worst situations!" Nova replied

"Oh this, this isn't my fault. I don't have a clue what this is about!" Ever continued to pound her way through the Quadavs. Nova, a Paladin which is a mix between a white mage and a warrior, just smiled and continued to slaughter the beast men.

As they stood there all finished Everlong thanked them and they joined her journey to the burning circle.

* * *

I made it to Windhurst easily enough and I couldn't find one piece of information on the strange crystal we had seen. At some point I must have turned my pearl off so I could focus on the research. Page after page I read and I could not believe that there was no mention of this crystal. I had searched through many books like 'Ruins of Fei'Yin', 'Xacarabad land of the lost' and 'Encyclopaedia Vanatica'. Well I was at a loss what was I going to do.

_Times long lost, long forgotten you'll find us there_

There it was again a strange voice in my head, it had started at the crystal so I assumed it must have something to do with that. However how was I supposed to find out about times long forgotten. I knew there was one person I could ask, Ronto, he knew everything. It could have been fate but in walked the little pudgy taru as I thought about him.

'Hey Ronto!' I shouted and was immediately shushed by the librarian, so I continued a bit quieter 'I need your help lil'man'

' Okie wokie, Whiteylighty. How can I help youaru' he replied. Taru's had this odd way of talking that involved a lot of rhyming. It can get annoying but you learn to live with it.

'I'm trying to find a book on the ancient times! Do you know where I can look?'

'Yes.' He immediately got the book I wanted. 'However be careful wareful whiteylighty. Books have a lifeywifey of their own. This one is very old and contains magics long forgotten wotten.'

I took the book and thanked him. Strange magics what could that mean, I had heard of books that had eaten people and other strange things. I hoped this book wasn't one of them but anyway I decided to open it to see its secrets.

As I opened the book a stranged sensation overcame me and I felt a powerful force. I opened to the first page and began to read

'_It was an age long ago an age of heroes and their accomplishments, it was a time of gods and powerful beings. It was a time of tyranny. The rulers of the ancient lands where harsh and eventually paid the ultimate price. If you wish to know more continue to the next page!'_

Well this was strange a book telling me to continue, hah, I then turned the page and a purple light shot from the book and engulfed me in a swirl of purple mist. I felt myself being moved and torn apart, I closed my eyes.

I woke to find myself stood in an old Ice palace and on the thrown was a stunningly attractive woman. She raised her hand pointing at me

'Kill her'

I found myself surrounded by the ugliest creatures you had ever seen. I was tried to turn on my pearl but the noise hurt my ear. I was stuck, there was no help, no way out, no hope. I drew my staff and prepared myself for a fight but I knew it was pointless I was going to die and I didn't even know where I was.


	2. Chapter 2

The Summoners Calling: Chapter 2 - The Ice Palace

Everlong entered the mines with Nova and Penfold. They made their way to meet with Fez, Everlong's friend, but he was nowhere to be seen. As they went deeper into the mine they stumbled upon what appeared to be the remains from a battle.

"Oh NO!" Screamed Everlong as she ran towards a helmet that was against the wall. "This is Fez's Helmet. Whats has happened to him?" Ever broke down in tears

"Come on Ever we should head to the circle he may be okay" Came the comforting reply from Nova. Unfortunately Fez had not yet been initiated into the Linkshell and so they had no way of communicating with him.

"Okay!" Ever managed to say as she put the helmet in her gobbie bag, which had been handcrafted by the goblins themselves, and carried on.

As they came closer to the circle they began to hear voices and the clashing of weapons. Hearing this Nova quickly unsheathed his sword and charged to help whoever was in trouble, Penfold and Ever followed not far behind.

As they charged a battered and bruised Fez was stood fending off a trio of Quadav Warriors. Nova Pen and Ever each took a Quadav and started dealing alot of damage their way.

Novadragon pounded away at the Quadav tiring it out with every swipe of his sword. As he was fighting he could feel a power building up inside. This power was known to the heroes of this land as TP a power that always them to use special skills that they have studied as they master their weapons. Nova could feel the power in him and knew it was time, he focused on the precise movements needed to utilise the power as he did this a yellow glow appeared to come from his body and he focused that energy into his weapon and produced a raging fire that engulfed his Sword. He swung the burning blade down and it penetrated the Quadav's shell and the beast fell to the ground. Nova turned round to see Ever and Pen finish off their Quadav's and sheath their weapons.

"Fez!" Cried Ever as she noticed him collapse to the ground in a tired withered heap.

"Ever stand clear please!" Penfold commanded as he began reciting ancient words long forgotten by many people. As he did this an aura of peace and tranquility surrounded him. A bright blue light surrounded him and he directed it over to Fez. The light engulfed Fez and raised his body into the air. It began to twirl and rejuvenate and it placed him neatly on the ground before absorbing itself into his skin. " OK Ever you can go now, but he wont be back to full strength for a while!"

"Thankyou Penfold! Thank Altana you were here." Ever said as she went over to Fez and helped him recover his energy.

* * *

I knew it was coming. I was just waiting for one of the beasts to kill me as the lady had ordered. It never happened the beasts jumped straight past me and attacked a women who was stood behind me. without thinking about what was happening I quickly began to recite a a protection spell for the women but nothing would work, the words came out but nothing happened. When i actually thought about it I couldn't feel the cold of the floor.

"Whats going on?" I shouted into the air. There was no response so i just stood their and had to watch as this poor woman was being beaten down by these beasts.

"Enough. I'll finish this!" the queen commanded as she rose from her throne. She began to say something in words that I couldn't understand but it felt like very old magic and it sent a chill down my spine. When she finished a glow appeared in her eyes and a large icicle began to form over the defeated woman's head. It fell with a resounding crash. The woman was dead. " There that's better." bellowed the ice queen as she sat down.

"My queen." a man appeared around from the throne and began to grovel at her feet. "Your godliness is no match for King Ifrit and his disciples." Ifrit? what was this place and what was going on here?

"Skinkle. Go and send a message to Ifrit. Tell him he will have to do better than this to defeat me."

"Yes My queen."

"Oh and tell the good priest at the castle that i need an army of the darkest creatures prepared."

"Yes My Queen." the strange looking fellow left as he walked out the room i could have sworn he winked at me but that couldn't be possible or everyone would have seen me. At that moment a bright light shone in my eyes and suddenly I was stood in the throne room again and an army of warrior's were stood ready to fight the Queen.

"Shiva your reign is over you will be killed this day!" came the call from the leader of these Elven folk. Shiva whom I assume is the Queen just laughed.

"What are you going to do? My power is great and i am immortal!" she cackled. Then she suddenly stopped and was obviously stunned. As i watched the Elven's had all stood aside to reveal an old mage who was reciting a spell. Again the magic was old and I could feel the power behind the words. Then suddenly a bright light shot out and the mage disappeared into it. Then the light swirled in the air and headed straight for the queen. It was a great sight to see as the queen was engulfed in a bright blue light and disappeared. Just as i was thinking what had happened i was suddenly stood back in the library holding the book.

What had happened and if this was part of our history why didnt i know about it. The palace must have been in the north regions. I wonder if it's linked to what i saw. As the thought entered my head the book began to draw a diagram of a funny blue creature with a jewel in the centre of its forehead. Underneath the creature it said 'Find my ruby charge it with the weather'

What did that mean? How was I supposed to find a ruby. I put the book back on the shelf, well when i say i put it back what I mean is it lept of the shelf into my bag and wouldn't leave me.

I decided it i should be going and i turned on my pearl to see what was going on. Then i gave a shudder as a deafening scream came down my ear.

"Help were being slaughtered come quick"


End file.
